


Sparks&Butterflies

by nike75



Series: Lost Scenes [8]
Category: Verbotene Liebe
Genre: F/F, Missing Scene
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 17:11:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20246380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nike75/pseuds/nike75
Summary: "Lost Scene" zur Folge 3446.So eine kleine Szene allein im Schneiders hätte man den beiden schon gönnen können, ganz abgesehen von einer Reaktion von Charlie, oder?





	Sparks&Butterflies

**Sparks & Butterflies**

Carla blickte Tanja hinterher, als diese das _Schneiders_ verließ. Dann lächelte sie Francesca erleichtert an, sie war froh, dass ihre Mutter sie gegen Tanja unterstützt hatte. Vielleicht hatte Stella recht und ihr lag doch etwas daran, Carla besser kennenzulernen.

Stella!

Carla blickte sich nach ihrer Freundin um, doch weder sie, noch Charlie waren irgendwo zu sehen. Wahrscheinlich packten die beiden gerade die Sektkisten für Königsbrunn zusammen. Carla konnte einen kurzen Moment der Eifersucht nicht unterdrücken, sie hatte nicht vergessen, wie sehr Stella die Trennung von Charlie mitgenommen hatte. Diese Emotionen hatten sich anscheinend auf ihrem Gesicht widergespiegelt, denn plötzlich spürte sie Francescas Hand auf ihrem Arm.

"Carla, ist alles in Ordnung?"

Carla lächelte matt und sagte:

"Sicher. Du entschuldigst mich bitte, ich möchte kurz nachsehen, ob die Sektbestellung...

Maria lächelte verständnisvoll.

"Du willst nach Stella sehen – das versteh ich doch. Ich muss sowieso zurück nach Königsbrunn, ich möchte mich noch um Luise kümmern."

"In Ordnung", sagte Carla und erhob sich. "Sag ihr bitte einen schönen Gruß von mir. Bis später."

Mit diesen Worten ging sie zur Bar und fragte die Kellnerin, ob sie 'Frau Mann' und Charlie gesehen hätte. Die junge Frau wies ihr den Weg zum Weinkeller und Carla stieg leise die Treppe hinunter.

Sie hörte ein fröhliches Lachen, noch bevor sie eine der beiden Frauen sah und dann Charlies Stimme vernahm:

"Ich hab's dir ja gesagt. Es wäre völlig unsinnig gewesen, noch länger mit deinem Geständnis zu warten."

Carla blieb stehen und lehnte sich gegen die Wand. Sie hörte Stella leise auflachen. Carla liebte den Klang dieses Lachens, es wirkte so glücklich, dann sagte Stella:

"Danke noch mal für den kleinen Schubs, den du mir gegeben hast." Eine kleine Pause entstand bevor Stella leise fortfuhr. "Carla ist einfach wunderbar. Am liebsten wäre ich keine Sekunde mehr ohne sie."

"Aber ihr seht euch doch jeden Tag auf dem Schloss, oder?"

"Ja, schon", antwortete Stella zögernd und Carla hörte den traurigen Unterton in ihrer Stimme, "aber auf dem Schloss haben wir kaum Zeit für uns und da Carla nicht will, dass jemand von uns erfährt..."

Carla räusperte sich und ging die letzten Stufen der Treppe hinunter. Stella fuhr herum und schaute schuldbewusst zu Boden. Charlie blickte zwischen den beiden Frauen hin und her. Es war offensichtlich, dass das Paar etwas zu klären hatte.

"Bitte entschuldigt mich, ich lasse euch wohl besser allein."

Carla ließ ihre Augen nicht von Stella und sagte nur kurz "Danke, Charlie" als diese an ihr vorbeiging. Sie wartete bis die Schritte der Restaurantbesitzerin verhallt waren und ging dann zu Stella hinüber. Sie musste innerlich schmunzeln, als sie die betretene Miene ihrer Freundin sah. Carla konnte nicht anders, als sie ein wenig zu necken und sagte gespielt streng:

"Sag mal, was an dem 'Ich will nicht, dass jemand von uns erfährt' ist eigentlich so schwer zu verstehen?"

Stella wurde rot.

"Carla, es tut mir leid."

"Hm, es tut dir immer leid, nur das nutzt mir nix. Charlie Schneider ist eine der größten Klatschtanten von Düsseldorf – was denkst du dir dabei?", sagte Carla mit schneidender Stimme.

Langsam wurde Stella ein wenig wütend. Sie hatte nicht vor, sich ein weiteres Mal von Carla abkanzeln zu lassen.

"Weißt du was? Vielleicht dachte ich mir ja dabei, dass ich auch mal jemanden zum Reden brauche und Charlie Schneider mag eine Klatschtante sein, aber sie ist auch eine gute Freundin. Und wenn dir das nicht passt..."

Carla lachte auf. Stella war einfach atemberaubend schön, wenn sie wütend war. Sie murmelte leise:

"Na endlich..."

Verdutzt schaute Stella sie an.

"Wie bitte?"

Carla legte Stella die Arme um den Hals und zog sie an sich. Instinktiv erwiderte Stella die Umarmung, aber sie war immer noch verwirrt. Was passierte hier gerade?

Carla knabberte leicht an Stellas Ohrläppchen, was diese zusammenzucken ließ, und flüsterte ihr dann ins Ohr:

"Hm, weißt du eigentlich, wie sexy du aussiehst, wenn du verärgert bist?"

Verblüfft legte Stella ihren Kopf zurück, um Carla ins Gesicht zu schauen. Ihre Augen funkelten vor Lachen und Stella wurde klar, dass ihre Freundin mit ihr gespielt hatte. Sie atmete erleichtert aus und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Du bist unmöglich, weißt du das?"

Carla sah ihr tief in die schönen grüngrauen Augen und murmelte leise: "Nein, ich bin verrückt nach dir", bevor sie Stella leidenschaftlich küsste. Die beiden Frauen taumelten ein paar Schritte nach hinten bis sie an die Kellerwand stießen. Schwer atmend lösten sie sich leicht voneinander und Stella sagte heiser:

"Ich glaube nicht, dass das hier der richtige Ort ist."

"Ich weiß", stöhnte Carla leise auf, "es ist unbequem und irgendjemand könnte jeden Moment hereinkommen." Sie versuchte, sich von Stella zurückzuziehen, doch die hielt sie einfach fest. Sie atmeten beide tief durch und langsam ließ die Erregung nach. Stella sah Carla an und sagte leise:

"Ich hab jedes Wort ernst gemeint, Carla. Du bist eine wunderbare Frau und ich vermisse dich, wenn ich nicht bei dir bin."

Carla stiegen Tränen in die Augen, Stellas Worte rührten eine Seite in ihr an, die sie schon längst verloren geglaubt hatte. Sie legte den Kopf an die Schulter ihrer Freundin, nach und nach beruhigte sich ihr Atem. Sie spürte, wie Stellas Hände sanft über ihren Rücken fuhren und merkte, wie das Gefühl des Aufgewühltseins, das die Begegnung mit Tanja ausgelöst hatte, schwächer wurde und schließlich von einem warmen Glücksgefühl ersetzt wurde.

Nach ein paar Minuten sagte sie:

"Danke."

"Gern geschehen."

Sie ließen einander los und Stella fuhr Carla durch die etwas in Unordnung geratenen Locken. Sie lachte leise:

"Ich glaube, wir gehen lieber wieder nach oben. Es ist einfach zu verlockend, mit dir allein zu sein."

Carla grinste breit, ging langsam zur Treppe und warf Stella einen verführerischen Blick über die Schulter zu:

"Tja, ich bin halt unwiderstehlich."

"Kein Einspruch, Frau Gräfin", neckte Stella.

Die beiden Frauen gingen die Treppe nach oben und kurz bevor sie wieder das Restaurant betraten, drehte sich Carla noch einmal zu Stella um:

"Ach, übrigens", sie strich leicht mit dem Daumen über Stellas Unterlippe, "du bist nicht die Einzige mit einem Schmetterlingsschwarm im Bauch." Nach diesen Worten wandte sie sich um und ging an die Bar, um zu zahlen. Stella schaute ihr sehnsüchtig hinterher. Dann verließ Carla das Restaurant, nicht ohne Charlie vorher zuzuzwinkern, was diese mit einem amüsierten Lächeln quittierte.

The End


End file.
